


Making Friends

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七岁的Omega艾瑞克的邻居拥有草地、城堡和湖。艾瑞克嫉妒疯了，他是多么想在那篇草地上玩一场战斗游戏啊。对，他不是那种温柔娇贵的Omega，但他有一种别样的魅力，只不过八岁的Alpha查尔斯最初并没有发现，甚至还惹怒了他……<br/>这是个活泼又欢快的小故事，</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

***   ***

兰瑟家刚搬到温彻斯特，就听说了壮观美丽的泽维尔庄园。艾瑞克坐在儿童座椅上扒着窗户向外望，美丽又坚固的城堡在青草地上庄严伫立，像一个从古代童话里走出来的老贵族。

车子飞快驶过，艾瑞克扭头向回望，脑子里装满了骑士、国王和国师一起探险的故事。他恋恋不舍地看了城堡最后一眼，感叹自己没有那样一栋房子，不然他可以吸引很多伙伴和他一起玩探险故事，而且他不用抓阄就可以任命自己是国王，挑自己最喜欢的人做他的骑士，和他一起排挤国师。

“不用难过，你可以经常来这里转转，宝贝。我们就住在泽维尔庄园旁边啊。”伊蒂安慰她的儿子，满意地看到他快乐地微笑。

那之后，艾瑞克最喜欢做的事就是隔着泽维尔庄严的铁篱笆向里望。他知道这里会有可怕的看门人和老古董一样的庄园主，但想要拿着自己的限量版石中剑冲上那片草地的愿望实在太过强烈，尤其在他发现城堡后面有一个湖之后。

当一个愿望是如此强烈时，人类无比的潜能便会被激发。当艾瑞克沾着尘土和草屑在那片草地上飞奔时，他是如此感激上帝，在铁篱笆某处留了一个恰到好处的洞口。

但很快一条杜宾犬发现了他，或者和他一样无比渴望冲进那片湖里。

情况不妙，艾瑞克一边夺命狂奔一边试图从背后拔出那把1:1的限量版石中剑。但对于七岁的他来说，那把剑有点太大了。他在奔跑时扭动着，试图把那把过大的剑抽出来。兴奋早已经变成了恐惧，成年杜宾犬的犬吠声就像地狱传来的叫喊声，让他毛骨悚然。

“救命！”他被石头绊倒在地上，被一比一的石中剑压在草地上。

杜宾犬朝他跑来。艾瑞克觉得大地都在震颤。

“艾利克斯！”一个男孩叫住了杜宾。艾瑞克趴在地上努力不抽鼻子，他现在无比想从刚才的洞口钻出去，再钻回自己房间大哭一场。他听到了那个男孩的脚步声，一直跑到他身边才停下，还有杜宾犬兴奋的喘气声。

“哇！限量版的石中剑！”那个男孩感叹道。艾瑞克把脸在胳膊上蹭来蹭去，不肯让别人看到自己狼狈相。

伴着抽剑的声音，他感觉背上的重量变轻了。他翻过身在逆光中看到一个穿着白色西装短裤和蓝衬衫短袖的男孩子拿着他的一比一限量版石中剑，兴奋地高呼：“我拔出了石中剑！艾利克斯，谢谢你把它带来给我！”

杜宾犬兴奋地叫起来。

艾瑞克觉得他不能再沉默了。

“把它还给我，你这个小偷！”他飞快地站起来，顾不上自己身上还沾着草屑，脸上脏兮兮地，膝盖很可能还流着血。

“它是我拔出来的，它就应该是我的！”对方不肯屈服，微微下垂的蓝眼睛难得露出点霸道和倔强。

艾瑞克发现这个拥有一条可怕猎犬的男孩看起来比自己还矮一点，他突然有了信心。

“那是湖中仙子送给我的！”他指着城堡后面的湖。

“胡说！那是我的湖。”男孩耸肩，“它才没有什么湖中仙子，只有讨厌的水藻和青蛙。”

艾瑞克嗤笑：“湖中仙子当然不会在凡人面前现身，她们会在特殊的时候在被选中的人面前出现。”

男孩皱眉，一副被冒犯到的样子，“你站在我的草地上，说我的湖中仙子认为我没有资格拿到石中剑？”完全不记得他刚说过湖里并没有什么仙子。

“你可以跳进去试试，看看她们会不会回答你。”艾瑞克一瘸一拐地向湖边走。持剑的男孩和杜宾犬跟在他身后。

“这太荒谬了！”男孩看了看勉强算清澈的湖水，整张脸都皱在一起，“我怎么知道这里面到底是有仙子还是水怪！你看起来很像水怪派出来的邪恶助手，把人类骗进去给怪物做晚餐之类的。”男孩向后退了一步，爱惜地蹭掉皮鞋上的水渍。

艾瑞克冷笑，“我爸爸说，勇敢是Alpha的必要品质，看起来你并不合格。”

男孩的脸开始泛红，“我父亲说，Alpha必须要学会谨慎和自律。”

“你爸真没劲。”艾瑞克哼了一声。

“你父亲听起来像个没头脑的笨蛋。”男孩回敬道。

“收回你刚才的话。”艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，“兰瑟家的人是最棒的！”

“绝不！”男孩双手举起那把没开锋的玩具剑，“除非你能证明这把剑是我的湖中仙子送给你的！”

艾瑞克双拳紧握，怒视着他。男孩努力不被他吓到，他还从来没遇到过脾气这么差的人。

“说话算话！”艾瑞克用力踢掉自己的运动鞋，最后用力瞪了对方一眼。男孩向后退了一大步，结结巴巴地说：“我叫查尔斯，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

艾瑞克在齐腰深的水里帅气地说：“我叫亚瑟！亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”然后他朝前一扑，就扎进了湖里。

查尔斯反驳的话憋在喉咙里，只等着对方从水里钻出来好一股脑吼给他。这个邪恶地、凭空出现的家伙，亏他还以为圣诞老人终于听到自己五岁时许下的愿望，为他送来了可爱的玩伴。

他等了一小会儿，水面突然扑腾开水花，杜宾犬在湖边大叫起来。他吓地疯狂甩掉皮鞋，冲进了湖里。

艾瑞克是扎进水里后才想起自己并没有系统学过游泳这件事的。他确实是在游泳课上抱着泳圈在充满漂白粉味道的泳池里扑腾过几次，但事实证明，惨绿色的湖水和游泳池里水完全不是一个概念。他想到查尔斯说的水怪，觉得仿佛有什么东西在咬他的脚踝。

“救命！救命！”

他似乎是躺在草地上，即使阳光充足，他的胳膊依旧泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，查尔斯的叫喊声和杜宾犬犬吠声让他觉得非常安心。

或许查尔斯也不是那么胆小，可以配得上石中剑。

他坐在查尔斯卧室的浴缸里，被暖和的热水包裹着。他把带着水腥味的衣服递给站在一边的查尔斯，后者头上搭着毛巾，衣角和裤脚还在向下滴水。

“还有裤子。”查尔斯抬抬下巴，示意艾瑞克一起脱下来。

“不！”艾瑞克坚决地说。

“如果你不及时脱下来，把衣服洗净烘干，你一会就要湿着屁股回家了。”查尔斯严肃地说。

“那也不！”艾瑞克露出坚毅的表情。

查尔斯把他的衣服抱在怀里，气愤地吼：“你的勇敢呢！你这样还像Alpha吗！”

艾瑞克同他一样愤怒：“谁告诉你我是Alpha了！”

查尔斯抱着他的衣服愣在原地，他下意识地嗅了嗅对方的衣服，终于从微弱的水腥味里闻到了一丝清甜的味道。

“你、哦！你……你是！”查尔斯红着脸语无伦次，拿着艾瑞克的衣服不知道该再抱紧点还是赶紧丢掉。

艾瑞克的情况也和他差不多，他连脖子都透着粉，“现在滚出我的浴室，让我一个人洗完再把衣服给你！”

查尔斯紧紧抱着衣服飞快地跑掉了。

他们在包扎艾瑞克膝盖伤口时的气氛简直是究极奇怪。艾瑞克单方面很生气，他知道自己确实不像一个“正宗”的Omega，但他还没有被这么彻底的认错过！伊蒂总是安慰他说等到了十几岁，进入一种叫做“青春期”的时代，他就再也不会被认错了，但未来的成功显然不能让现在变得顺利一点。他看着查尔斯动作僵硬地从医药箱里拿出纱布和碘酒，整个人挺着，屁股只沾了沙发一点点边。这小子刚才可不是这样子的，他和自己争石中剑的时候可比现在有活力多了！

查尔斯的心情就复杂多了。他在父母举办的聚会上见惯了娇嫩温柔的Omega，像对方这样生龙活虎的Omega还是第一次遇到。他居然差点就被一个Omega打败了！这个认知让他觉得自卑，同时又对这个Omega（他才不会叫他亚瑟呢）充满敬意。 _圣诞老人，谢谢你听到我的祈祷。虽然晚了三年，我也已经知道你其实并不存在，但还是非常非常感谢！如果你能让我和他成为最好最好的朋友，我就会坚持每年给你写好多好多感谢信的！我发誓。_

“你在嘟囔什么？”Omega凶狠地瞪着他。就是这种眼神让查尔斯在第一时间认为他是一个Alpha而非Omega的。 _现在看起来，这种眼神充满了别样的魅力。_

“我在想给圣诞老人写感谢信。”查尔斯老实回答。

艾瑞克嘲笑他：“圣诞老人要等到12月才会回到北极，他现在在夏威夷度假。”

查尔斯抿起嘴拼命地点头，一边小心地在才对方伤口上擦碘酒，一边克制自己揭发圣诞老人骗局的冲动。

艾瑞克疼地向后缩了一下，查尔斯立刻抓住他的小腿，以更加轻柔的力度给他消毒。艾瑞克觉得他应该表达下感谢，毕竟是自己钻进了别人的庄园又冲进别人的湖里还差点把自己淹死。查尔斯帮了他很大的忙，好吧，他救了他的命，足够补偿他把自己认成是Alpha的错误了。

“你现在给他写信会收不到回复的。相信我，这是我妈妈告诉我的。”他难得诚恳地说，在充满阳光的休息室沙发上眯起眼睛，这让他看起来像在微笑。

查尔斯用力咬住下唇，努力不把真相说出口。艾瑞克觉得对方在认真听他讲话，就大方地把他知道的关于圣诞老人、雪人和驯鹿在夏威夷晒太阳喝椰子汁的故事分享出来。他觉得气氛还不错，勉强忍受了查尔斯笨拙地包扎伤口时带来的疼痛，直到查尔斯忍无可忍地大声说：“圣诞老人是大人和商场编造出来哄骗小孩子的故事！那些在商场里和小孩子合照的圣诞老人都是大人假扮的！”

那一刻，休息室里的空气几乎在阳光下凝固了。

艾瑞克眯起眼睛瞪他。查尔斯在对方没移动之前，飞快地把纱布固定好。刚包扎好，艾瑞克就收回腿站了起来，查尔斯的睡衣略小，露出了他纤细的手腕和一点点肚脐。

查尔斯被他冷酷的眼神瞪地心神不宁，深陷在永远得不到对方名字的恐惧中，他甚至做好准备挨上对方一拳。

“我可以拿回我的衣服了吗？”艾瑞克问，有点冷冰冰地。

“它们还没干！”查尔斯立刻回答，希望对方能再和他待一会儿。抛开别的不说，他很久没有遇到一个适龄的玩伴了。可惜小孩子的信息素并没有那么明显，不然艾瑞克就会被他散发出的信息素绕晕，忘记了自己到底想干嘛。

艾瑞克站在沙发旁，脸上的气愤变成无助。在经历了溺水和信仰崩塌之后，他无比想念家里的巧克力蛋糕和柔软的布艺沙发。泽维尔空旷的城堡毫无人气，还有一股不知名的香水味，以及一个把圣诞老人说成是大人邪恶计划的查尔斯。他迫切地想要离开这，就像他当初拼命想要从铁篱笆洞里钻进来一样。

“嘿。”查尔斯局促地站起来，揪着裤子犹犹豫豫地说：“我可以让艾利克斯叼飞盘给你看。”

艾瑞克给了他一个了无生趣的眼神。

查尔斯急忙又说：“它超级聪明，可以陪你玩任何游戏。”

艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，转过头看着窗外宽阔的草坪，阳光在那片草坪上发着光。

“它会扮演骑士吗？”艾瑞克终于开口了。

“当然会！”生活经历让人学会了说谎。

艾瑞克撇嘴，“那我是国王，你是邪恶的国师。”

查尔斯跟在他身后向外走，在对方在走廊迷路时及时指路。艾利克斯似乎对骑士的任务毫无概念，他围着查尔斯嗅来嗅去，还对穿着查尔斯睡衣的艾瑞克过分友好。

“你应该替我铲除邪恶的国师！他是个可怕的巫师！”艾瑞克穿着略小的篮白格子睡衣，挥着石中剑怒吼。

杜宾犬汪地一声站起来，把前爪搭在了艾瑞克肩膀上，还想舔一舔对方的脸。

“我受够了！”艾瑞克怒吼，把艾利克斯从身上推下去，“我再也不要来找你玩了，查尔斯！再见！”他对查尔斯咆哮，然后拖着有半个身体那么长的仿真剑走掉了，连自己的衣服和剑袋都顾不得。

查尔斯伤心地站在原地，看着艾瑞克越走越远，慢慢变成很小的一个点，在铁篱笆附近神奇地不见了。

_我连他的名字都不知道。我永远失去了他。_

艾利克斯朝他扑来，把他压在柔软的草地上。

“起来，孩子！”庄园的守门人罗根叼着香烟走过来。

“不！”查尔斯闷闷地说，“我失去了一个伙伴，罗根！他不见了！”

“你说兰瑟家那个小孩子？他伤了你的心吗？早知道他从铁篱笆里钻进来时我就应该亲自赶他走，而不是放艾利克斯去吓他。”

“你会吓坏他的。”查尔斯把杜宾从身上赶走，从地上站起来，“你认识他？”

“小Omega艾瑞克，家就在吉诺莎街74号，天天背着凶器对庄园虎视眈眈，想不注意他很难。”

查尔斯吸了吸鼻子，对罗根真诚的说：“谢谢你，罗根。你让我又燃起了对生活的信心和渴望。”

罗根叼着烟，对着查尔斯的背影嘟囔：“天啊，他真应该少看些奇怪的书了。”

艾利克斯在他脚边转圈，时不时哼上一声，似乎是在赞同他。

 

 

 

***   ***

伊蒂看到这个穿着小西装的男孩，就知道这就是她的艾瑞克一脸沮丧跑回家的原因——抛去西装男孩一脸忐忑不说，艾瑞克穿回来那套尺寸不合的睡衣和这个男孩的尺寸十分一致。

男孩有礼貌地自我介绍，并简要表达了想要送艾瑞克一件礼物的请求。伊蒂从没见过如此懂礼貌的小Alpha——你知道，Alpha小的时候总是到处乱跑，爬上爬下，玩的满身是土，不喜欢任何规矩，基本上就像她的小艾瑞克那样——但她的艾瑞克也是如此少见的Omega，所以他们能成为朋友并不是什么奇怪的事。

“进来吧，他的房间在二楼楼梯右手边。他喜欢别人敲三下门。”

查尔斯捧着礼物盒小心地进了门，立刻就被兰瑟家温馨的氛围吸引了。他们的客厅大小显然无法和泽维尔庄园相提并论，但是这种略显拥挤却又整洁有序的排列让这里充满家的味道。还有和庄园截然不同的布艺沙发，以及四处飘散的诱人巧克力蛋糕香气。查尔斯开始好奇在这里长大会是什么感觉，同时感到一点点嫉妒。他放松自己，在艾瑞克妈妈的注视下踏上白色木制楼梯。

艾瑞克此刻正在和一堆皮绳奋斗，他向妈妈承诺会做一个一模一样的剑袋以弥补丢失箭袋和衣服的损失，这样就不会被定性为对玩具保管不当，可以继续拥有买更多玩具的权利。他听到敲门声，仍旧捋着凌乱的绳子，焦躁地允许人进来。

当他回过头，看到对方是谁后，立刻蹦起来去拿自己的BB枪。

“这个可是非常非常痛的！我警告你！”他嘶声说。

查尔斯端着礼物向前走了一步，艾瑞克立刻移动手腕，重新瞄准他。查尔斯把礼物小心地放在艾瑞克床上，深吸气后说：“如果你打过我就不再生气的话，就动手吧。拜托了。”

艾瑞克看见对方仰起头闭上眼睛，一脸豁出去的坦然。

“我真的要打了！”他加重语气，“非常非常痛的！”

查尔斯脸上的坦然掺上了恐惧，他害怕地偏过头，手握住衣服，双眼紧闭，“要打就快打，拜托了！”

艾瑞克被对方的愚蠢程度震惊了。居然有人愿意站在这里被他打？他疑惑地放下了枪。

门外的伊蒂偷偷舒了口气，无声地说着“感谢上帝”，然后轻轻把门缝合上，蹑手蹑脚地下楼梯。

沙发上的兰瑟先生抬起头，“我们的小家伙有新朋友了？”

“我想，不出意外地话，是的。他在温彻斯特的第一个朋友。”伊蒂开心地说。

“还是一个泽维尔？我想他终于可以光明正大地去庄园里玩了。”

伊蒂偏头，“又或者他的新伙伴更喜欢在‘兰瑟庄园’玩呢。”

兰瑟先生被她的话逗笑了，“好吧，亲爱的。随你怎么说。”

“哦，你根本什么都不清楚，可怜的雅各布。”伊蒂朝二楼瞥了一眼，露出了然又欣慰的笑。

楼上，艾瑞克和查尔斯已经结束了剑拔弩张的阶段，并跨过互相道歉，迅速进入了无话不说的死党阶段——在艾瑞克指挥着国际象棋里的王后和骑士把查尔斯这个邪恶国师打的落花流水之后。

“你下次还会来找我玩吗？”查尔斯看着艾瑞克把他的车吃掉，开心地问。

“当然。”艾瑞克说，手里抓着查尔斯的车舍不得放开。

“真棒！我们下次可以去骑马，如果你喜欢的话！”查尔斯兴奋地说。

“你有马？”艾瑞克羡慕地说。

“当然，我可以让他们也给你准备一匹。不过，如果是初学者的话最好要一匹温顺的马。”查尔斯立刻开始计划起来，“我们需要先给你准备一套骑马服，你要把你的尺寸告诉我。哦也许不用，我可以让他们比照你留在我那里的衣服裁剪。”

艾瑞克听着听着就没那么兴奋了，“还是算了吧。你让我去你的庄园里玩一玩就可以，你会更愿意和你的Alpha同伴们骑马的。”

“胡说，我的朋友。你会骑得和Alpha一样棒！”查尔斯挪到艾瑞克那一侧，“而且，我并没有什么Alpha同伙……我在这只有你一个朋友。”他的微笑慢慢消失，变成了认真和些微的苦闷。

艾瑞克看着对方略微难过的样子，忍不住也坦白道：“我也是。你是我在温彻斯特认识的第一个朋友。在认识你之前，我以为附近都没有小孩子了，只剩下我一个人。”

“你不是一个人，我的朋友！”查尔斯激动地抓住对方的手，“我们会是最好的朋友！”

“永远！”艾瑞克也激动地回握住他的。

“永远！”查尔斯露出开心的笑容。

厨房里，伊蒂看了看时钟，笑着准备起了四个人的晚餐。她有一种预感，这个小查尔斯会在很长的时间里经常出现在她家里。

事实证明，她的预感永远都那么准确。

 

 

 

\--正文完---

 

 


	2. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年后，对于十八岁的查尔斯而言，他最需要解决的难题是当你最好的朋友进入发情期时，你要如何自处？尤其当你发现你只要一想起他的味道就会情不自禁时……

*** ***  
九岁的艾瑞克坐在院子里发呆，查尔斯带着棒球手套远远跑过来。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我们上了生理健康课。”艾瑞克后怕地说。  
查尔斯哦了一声，“你被人体解剖图吓到了吗？”  
艾瑞克摇头，有点被冒犯到了，“我还没有那么弱，查尔斯。”  
小Alpha抱着手套笑眯眯地点头，坐在艾瑞克脚边的草地上。  
“他们说，我以后每年都会浑身发烫，像个白痴。”艾瑞克犯愁地说。  
“哦，我知道那个！”查尔斯眼睛闪亮亮地，“发情期！是叫做这个名字。”  
“狗屁发情期。”艾瑞克厌恶地说，“我不想变成白痴。”  
查尔斯也跟着发起愁来，他想了一会儿，说：“据说被Alpha咬过就不会变白痴。”  
“我才不要被咬。为什么不是我去咬别人？”艾瑞克龇牙，“我的牙齿都换好了，我才更适合去咬人。”  
“可书上说Omega是被咬的那个。这跟换没换好牙没关系。”查尔斯小心地抿着嘴，他还有一个虎牙没有长出来，这件事已经被艾瑞克笑话过无数回了，他不确定如果Omega再说一次自己会不会现在就咬他一口。  
缺牙的牙印应该挺漂亮的。  
之后他们带着棒球手套，玩到天黑。艾利克斯一直在他们身边打转，有一次差点把查尔斯绊倒。  
艾瑞克回家的时候拉住他的衣服，皱着眉郁闷地说：“我不想被别的Alpha咬。万一他们口臭怎么办？”  
查尔斯很想告诉他他的脖子是闻不到对方口臭不臭的，但当时的夕阳像泛着诱人红晕的焦糖布丁，他难得在游戏中赢了艾瑞克，他最好的朋友苦着张脸难得示弱……于是他搂着艾瑞克的肩膀说：“不怕啦，还有我呢。”  
他在艾瑞克胳膊上留下了一个缺牙的牙印，宣布艾瑞克再也不会有被口臭Alpha袭击的风险。  
两个人开开心心地各自回家，以为生命中一件重大难题被解决了。根本不知道，在七年后，艾瑞克的发情期真正到来时，这件“重大难题”才需要被解决。

 

 

*** ***  
又是一个暑期假日的正午。查尔斯正团在床上和内心做斗争，他极力忽视着身下鼓胀的一团，但眼睛却自主地不停瞟向墙角的衣柜。  
终于，带着自我厌恶和性奋引发的期待，他穿着内裤走到墙边打开衣柜，把自己的衣服拨向两侧，从衣柜正中拿出那套属于他最好朋友的衣服。  
“上帝啊，原谅我。”他说完，似乎放下了最后一道防御。抱着那套衣服重新钻进了床里。  
那上面属于艾瑞克的味道已经不那么明显，但当查尔斯把头深埋入衣服时，他还是能靠嗅觉和想象感受到那股清淡又甜蜜的味道，像是掺了花蜜的青草香。查尔斯在那团棉布里呻吟，回想起了他和艾瑞克初遇时闻到的那股掺杂水腥味的香气，距离那一天已经过去了十年，但他依然记得艾瑞克结实的上身和平坦的小腹。现在的艾瑞克比十年前强壮了些，他的小臂包裹着坚韧的肌肉，手指纤长，睫毛变得又长又卷，在阳光下为他迷人的眼睛投上一片阴影，就像老一辈的Omega带的丝质面纱一样迷人。  
而他的味道……查尔斯说不出那是什么时候开始变化的，甚至都说不出那种诱人又若有若无的香气发生了怎样的变化。他和艾瑞克花了太多时间腻在一起，他们熟悉彼此的味道就像熟悉他们自己的，但突然有一天，十六岁的艾瑞克在查尔斯赢得壁球比赛后欢呼雀跃时捂住口鼻靠在了墙上，然后查尔斯闻到了那股掺着花蜜的青草香，明显又强烈，和以前的那么相同，却又那么不同。那让他脉搏加快，耳膜鼓鼓作响，盯着墙边的艾瑞克就像他是沙漠中的旅人，而对方是他的甘泉。他张开嘴还来不及呼吸，艾瑞克就丢下球拍冲了出去。  
那一次，他差点以为他们的友谊结束了。他的Alpha本能搞砸了一切，他一直努力培养的自持和谨慎在碰到艾瑞克后毫无用处。他一直希望自己是超越本能的人，可事实证明所谓本能就是人类进化中无法剔除的那部分。  
那天分开之后，查尔斯急匆匆地赶去艾瑞克家里，准备凭借自己多年练就的装可怜神功赢回对方的友情。可是兰瑟先生甚至都不允许他踏进院子。  
“回去吧，孩子。艾瑞克现在很不舒服。“  
查尔斯吓的面色发白，“我真的不是故意的。我从没想过伤害他，他是我最好的朋友！”  
“我知道你没有伤害他，不然你以为我还会让你平安地站在这里吗？”兰瑟先生严肃地说，“回去吧，查尔斯！在家里安心待几天，艾瑞克身体好起来会给你打电话的。”  
查尔斯终于明白了，“他、他是……那个，”他困窘地面色发红。  
“是的，他发情了。如果你要问这个。”兰瑟先生干脆地说，“所以，查尔斯，如果让我发现你试图在这个时候联系他或者接近他。”兰瑟先生拎起院子边上放着的木条，“我就会让你像这根木头一样！”  
查尔斯看着兰瑟先生手里折断的木头，第一次感觉到这个Alpha可怕的一面。他回到家，尴尬又焦虑，整晚坐立不安，体内充满了用不完的力气。他在游泳池里游了一圈又一圈，可那股燥热不退反增。他想着艾瑞克现在可能的遭遇，愧疚又羞涩地进入梦乡，那不是他第一次梦到艾瑞克，却是第一次那么真实地梦见他怎样标记了他最好的朋友。  
此刻，他把脸枕在艾瑞克的T恤上，任意识回归到方才的春梦中，一边握住了自己。这并不是他第一次做这样的梦，梦见艾瑞克搂着他在他身上磨蹭，梦见对方的喘息声随着他的动作不断响起又消失，还有那些从童音到变声期再到现在轻飘又可靠的嗓音说着的“爱你”、“喜欢你”以及高兴时叫嚷着的“查尔斯”。  
他皱起眉，忍不住加快了手上的动作。仅靠前液来回揉弄并没有给他多少快感，但只要在脑海里想像这是艾瑞克在抚弄着他，那些快感就开始成倍叠加，从下腹涌上一阵阵快感和躁动。  
艾瑞克的白色T恤蹭上他的汗，那股清甜的香气和他的信息素混合在一起，变成一股充满占有欲的味道，刺激着他的神经，让他想要把他最好的朋友永远抱在怀里，让对方永远属于自己。  
他在高潮时张大嘴，咬住了那团棉布。为自己渴望标记最好朋友的事实感到惊惶又兴奋。  
电话在这个时候响起来，查尔斯擦掉手上的液体便接起了电话。  
“我赌你现在还在床上。”艾瑞克的语调轻快，这让他的声音变得比平常还有轻，混着坚实的基调，像是一块边缘柔软内核坚硬的冰砂。  
“哦，是的。”查尔斯努力抚平呼吸，“实际上，我正准备起来了。”  
“那太好了，因为我已经在你的房门外了。”  
“什么！”查尔斯惊恐地问，迅速提上短裤从床上爬起来。  
“放松，放松。我还没有到呢。”艾瑞克被他逗笑了，“老兄，如果你一直像个受惊的小鸟，我可没办法带你看有趣的东西了。”  
查尔斯放下心来，努力说着反驳的话，并对要看的东西表示适当的好奇。  
艾瑞克的回答难得含糊起来，“问题太多会削弱惊喜。给你十分钟时间把自己收拾干净，我会开车接你去。”  
“哦，你确定你要开车？”查尔斯陪艾瑞克练车的恐怖经历再次涌上来，他的话可能流露出了恐惧。艾瑞克难得没有和他计较，“就收拾好你自己吧。乖一点，做个好男孩。”  
查尔斯被他逗笑了，“好吧，艾瑞克。”  
“十分钟你不出现，我就走了。”  
“我怎么舍得让你等十分钟。”查尔斯故意调情，让艾瑞克吼他再被挂电话，这之后还抱着电话笑得像偷腥的猫。  
典型的病入膏肓的爱情鸟。

*** ***  
查尔斯飞快下楼，在院子的车道上看到艾瑞克深紫色的越野车。  
“嘿，我足够准时——你是谁？”查尔斯瞪着副驾驶的那个女孩，很显然这是一个Alpha。  
“瑞雯·达克霍姆，我在学校的朋友。瑞雯，这是查尔斯，我最好的朋友。”艾瑞克介绍他们认识，似乎没看到查尔斯不满的表情。  
“酷。你有个住庄园的Alpha朋友，肖知道了会气死的。”  
穿蓝色露脐装的女孩说，在查尔斯坐上车后排时不停打量他。  
“肖还在找你麻烦么？”查尔斯问。  
“怎么可能。我复印了他花痴Alpha的日记，现在学校人手一份。”艾瑞克不在意地耸肩，谨慎又小心地调头，驶出庄园。  
“好吧……转弯时要记得左右观望。”查尔斯系牢安全带，在艾瑞克转弯前提醒道。练车时差点被撞的记忆还很清晰，艾瑞克在冬日的街道上朝货车车窗丢雪球，大吼“你瞎了嘛”，而他为了艾瑞克差点和比自己大两圈的货车司机打起来。  
“哦，闭嘴。”艾瑞克羞恼地说。瑞雯回头奇怪地瞥了他一眼。  
“所以也不是谁都不敢惹你嘛，万磁王？”  
“如果你还想去纽约城，就闭嘴！”艾瑞克对她比查尔斯恶劣多了，这稍微安抚了查尔斯惊恐的心，但仍不足以打消“艾瑞克可能更喜欢和该死的瑞雯在一起而不是他”带来的恐惧。  
“我们要去纽约城？你怎么不提前告诉我。”查尔斯下意识地摸口袋，他显然把大部分现金落在家里了，但没关系他应该带了信用卡。  
“好让你想借口拒绝我吗？”艾瑞克故意说，从后视镜里瞥到查尔斯发愁的表情，“你怎么了？”  
“没事。你应该提前告诉我的。”查尔斯还没有摸到他的信用卡。  
艾瑞克哼了一声，没有回他话。这通常表示他有点生气了，但并不需要别人道歉，也没什么大不了的，让他独自坐一会儿就会调整好心情。  
“你丢东西了吗？”女孩转过头问，看着查尔斯在自己身上摸来摸去。  
“没有。”查尔斯没底的说，他出门时太着急把钱包扔在了更衣室，现在他身上只有不到100块的现金。哦该死，如果艾瑞克要他请他看电影或者吃法餐他要怎么办？他打赌艾瑞克不会喜欢那些他能刷脸进的地方。  
“你又要晕车么？”艾瑞克看到他身后的人脸色发白，忍不住回头看他一眼。  
“什么？嘿，看前面！”查尔斯吓得抓住了艾瑞克的椅背，“你什么时候能改掉这个毛病，艾瑞克。”他从后视镜里看到艾瑞克半张脸，他看起来很不爽，或许憋了一肚子话要回击他。他想了想，说：“我没有要晕车，你开的比以前稳多了。”确实稳多了，踩油门不再时轻时重给查尔斯一种坐过山车的感觉了，他不太想知道艾瑞克是和谁又偷偷练了车。  
“但比起那个该死的莫伊拉，我还是差远了，是吗？”艾瑞克双唇紧抿，看起来禁欲又可爱。查尔斯轻轻叹气，觉得自己无药可救了。  
瑞雯发出类似漏气的笑声，有点粗鲁的举止在她这却显得俏皮有趣，“莫伊拉？那个死人脸的女教练？”  
“哦，我们不这样说她。”查尔斯说，“她是值得尊敬的好老师。”  
越野车明显地晃了一下，后面的车按起了喇叭，艾瑞克目视前方大喊“去死吧”，瑞雯从车窗钻出去对后面比中指，同时查尔斯大声提醒艾瑞克放松心情握稳方向盘。  
钻回车里的瑞雯给了查尔斯一个复杂略带敌意的眼神，好像在说“看啊，从温典私立中学出来的呆子”。  
查尔斯空空的胃开始疼了起来。他知道艾瑞克的吉诺莎中学是怎么评价他们学校的，他一直庆幸艾瑞克并没有和他们一样因为教学设施和教师资源的差距而对他充满敌意，但看见艾瑞克的朋友对自己这样就好像半个噩梦成真了一样。或艾瑞克把自己叫出来并不是为了游玩，他想借好友的嘴让自己明白他们的差距吗？  
他总是没办赞同艾瑞克的激进，但当对方因为激进和冲动做成某件事后，他要比艾瑞克还高兴。他早就知道自己完全折服在艾瑞克脚下，并因为自己和他的不同而倍感担忧，哪怕他认为自己是比艾瑞克更正确的那个。  
“那女人差点让艾瑞克没通过驾驶考试。而你说她值得尊敬？”瑞雯凶巴巴地质问他。  
“她……”查尔斯被艾瑞克用力的转弯弄得恶心，“她不会为了自己的利益在工作上动手脚的。我相信她。”  
一直安静地艾瑞克开口制止瑞雯反驳他。  
“你在怕什么？她把我们弄得惨透了，你们不是最好的朋友么，难道你不应该让他知道！”  
“换个话题吧，瑞雯！”艾瑞克说，“我不应该在你面前提起她的，我们——”  
“艾瑞克，停车！”查尔斯捂着嘴，一副要吐的样子。  
深紫色的越野车急忙切道停在了紧急停车道上，被它切到的车都发出急刹车的声音，有几辆车还传来了怒吼声。  
“抱歉！我们有病号！”艾瑞克突然变得好脾气起来，对着驶过的车做了抱歉的手势。瑞雯被这样的艾瑞克弄得无比震惊，她朝他喊叫，然后声音越来越低。  
查尔斯几乎吐不出什么东西了，但他仍弯着腰蹲在护栏旁，觉得应该给他们一点私下交流的时间。  
是的，艾瑞克除了他还有其他的朋友，和别人交流就像和他交流一样重要，所以忘记给他递水和纸巾都情有可原。查尔斯有点心痛，只能安慰自己说至少最好朋友的位置永远是他的——至少在艾瑞克没爱上什么Alpha之前是这样。但考虑到吉诺莎开放的校风和活跃的学生，查尔斯占领艾瑞克心中首要位置的时代很可能迅速就要结束了。  
失落的Alpha磨蹭着去后备箱取被太阳晒的温烫的饮用水，心里想着该死的瑞雯之流就是他的潜在情敌。然后他听到艾瑞克在车的另一侧说“瑞雯，别这样。他不会明白的。”  
一辆红色的轿车从他旁边飞过，和他心碎的速度一样快。  
他不记得自己是怎么到的曼哈顿，又到了拥挤的布鲁克林。车停在了街边，带着巨大耳机踩着滑板的人从车旁飞过，瑞雯差点用车门撞到他。  
“我要走了，亲爱的。”女孩给了艾瑞克一个拥抱，又回头对查尔斯说再见，“你脸色很差，应该去吃点东西。下条街就有一家中餐馆，越南人开的，不过味道都差不多，你知道的。”她说着耸耸肩，下车钻进了某个防盗门后。  
车里安静地可怕。艾瑞克握着方向盘，查尔斯脸色苍白地靠在他身后。街上车辆和行人的声音隔着车窗传进来，像是某种加密的符号。  
终于，查尔斯忍不住了，问：“我们要去哪？”  
“我不知道。”艾瑞克趴在方向盘上望着外面。  
查尔斯叹气，“你不是说要给我看有趣的东西。”  
“哦，或者也没有那么有趣。”艾瑞克耸肩，“去吃东西吧。要做到前面来吗？”  
“我在后面就好。”  
“OK，反正只要看不见我你就很开心。”艾瑞克快速说着，拉下车闸，驶入行车道。  
查尔斯费力地坐起来，他生气了，“你说什么？”  
艾瑞克用力踩油门超车，完全不打算理他。  
“我问你刚才说了什么？艾瑞克！”查尔斯抻着安全带向前探着，饥饿和头晕像酵素一样滋养着他的愤怒，他快要控制不住了。  
“管管你的味道，该死的！”艾瑞克吼他，在路口右拐，停在了一栋旧商场前面。  
“我问你刚才说了什么！”查尔斯扯掉安全带，紧紧抓住艾瑞克的右手，以防他提前下车跑掉。  
“松手。”艾瑞克开始咆哮。  
“除非你告诉你想说什么。”不笑的查尔斯看起来凶巴巴的，艾瑞克用力甩手依旧挣不开Alpha的钳制。查尔斯越来越浓厚的味道让他喘不过气来，他依旧记得自己初次发情提前的原因——就是这股该死的松香混合纸浆的味道！  
“去读你该死的牛津吧，放开我！”艾瑞克打开车门，抻着他的手向下挣，把Alpha的胳膊撞在座椅上，赢得了自由。  
“小心！”查尔斯在车里喊。  
轿车按着喇叭，几乎是贴着艾瑞克开了过去。Omega的头发被风吹乱，他用力把车门关上，咒骂着绕过车走上行人道。  
查尔斯听到“牛津”两个字就知道他母亲又开始挑拨他们的关系了。十年来，泽维尔夫人一直致力于摧毁他们的宝贵友谊，多半因为初次见面时满身泥点的小艾瑞克和拿着掘土铲大笑着刨坑的查尔斯给她留下了难以磨灭的可怕印象，无论艾瑞克变得多么挺拔英俊，莎伦始终叫他“脏兮兮的艾瑞克”。  
“嘿！听我说！”  
艾瑞克不停甩开查尔斯抓住他的手，“我打赌那里一定有配得上你地位的Omega和真正志同道合的朋友。现在离我远点，泽维尔！我要把你丢在这儿烂掉！”  
查尔斯顾不得周围的人，从背后扑到艾瑞克身上，把他紧紧压在旁边的橱窗上。  
“听说我，艾瑞克。”查尔斯用力箍住挣扎的Omega，后者咒骂着“我们的友情结束了，你他妈居然瞒着我去那么远的地方！给我放手，你个矮子！”  
查尔斯整个人都贴在了他身上，把艾瑞克紧紧夹在玻璃橱窗和自己中间，完全顾不得自己的样子看起来有多猥琐，“听着，我不会去牛津那么久的。就一年，一年交流好吗，亲爱的。而且不是立刻就走，计划随时都会改变——”  
“变成你去英国待一辈子吗？一个只吃鱼和薯条的地方！他妈的放开我！”艾瑞克侧过头，脸红红地想要离开这个橱窗。  
“你在扭曲我的意思！”查尔斯也开始吼起来，“我们说好的一起在纽约读书，我不会食言的！”  
“鬼才信你！”艾瑞克把自己推离橱窗，那里面荧光粉的兔女郎情趣内衣闪得他脸粉粉的。  
路过的行人开始指指点点，查尔斯不耐烦地把他们吼远：“走远点！我在争取我的爱情，你们都给我闭嘴滚开！”  
他吼完怀里的人就不动了，像是石化了一样。  
“艾瑞克？”查尔斯吓坏了，或许艾瑞克就是想找个借口把他甩开，“我吓到你了嘛？你说话啊，艾瑞克？”  
瘦高的Omega靠在情趣用品商店的橱窗上，支吾着半天说不出话，脸倒是噌噌地红了起来。  
“你要吓死我了，拜托。说点什么。”查尔斯松开他，把双手插进兜里，又立刻拿出一只捂住下半张脸，挠挠耳朵，双脚全程在地上挪来挪去。这一系列动作在告白、求婚以及尿急等厕所时经常出现。  
“我……”艾瑞克张开嘴，半天没说出话来。查尔斯焦急地跟着他一起说“我”。  
像每个暗恋好友多年的傻瓜一样，艾瑞克也有没事瞎生气和莫名自卑、临阵退缩的坏毛病。你不能指望他在偷偷喜欢查尔斯五年四个月零八天之后，一听到查尔斯说“爱情”，就乐得扑进对方怀里热吻。  
尤其是对方看起来脸色苍白，被太阳晒得睁不开眼睛还一副想上厕所的样子。  
“你……”艾瑞克又开口蹦出一个字，查尔斯快被他急死了。  
“你到底是怎么想的，艾瑞克？关于把我们之间的关系更……更进一步？”查尔斯肩膀以上开始奇怪地扭动，“那样你下次看感人电影时，就可以光明正大地躲进我怀里哭了。”  
和感情无关的事，艾瑞克倒是能反驳，“我看电影从来不哭。”  
“好。那我可以躲进你怀里哭，你可以拍我的后背，吻我的脖子。”查尔斯试图描绘出一个温馨浪漫的场景，勾出艾瑞克属于Omega的感性一面。  
太棒了。找Alpha做恋人就是为了这个——在他哭泣的时候像妈咪一样把他哄好。艾瑞克尖刻的一面在他脑子里大声说。然后暗恋查尔斯的那部分神经开始软绵绵地哼哼，说亲吻他的脖子听起来好棒，好想试试呀。艾瑞克忙于和内心博斗，基本没内存运行出一句像样的回答给他的朋友。  
Alpha等了一会儿，开始灰心丧气。情趣商店的服务员在门口和橱窗里监视着他们，手里还捏着移动电话，仿佛查尔斯是个随时会动手炸掉整条街的恐怖分子。他决定去和艾瑞克好好吃顿饭，然后想起自己只有不到100块钱。  
最后他们坐在了瑞雯说的那家越南中餐馆里，隔着塑料桌面互相偷瞄对方的脸。  
好吧，不管怎么样，艾瑞克至少还愿意和自己吃便宜的小餐馆。查尔斯用残存的乐观心态安慰自己，收效甚微。  
“你叫任何人‘亲爱的’。”艾瑞克在对方吞下一勺米饭后说。查尔斯抓着勺子困惑地看他，艾瑞克被他的茫然弄得无端火起，“我说你对所有人调情。”  
“唔。”针对这点，查尔斯可有好多话要说，但米饭塞满他的嘴，把舌头压得死死的。他摆着手拼命想把饭咽下去。艾瑞克实在看不下去，就把自己的可乐递给他。  
“那是一种安全战术。”查尔斯终于可以说话了，他抱着艾瑞克的可乐瓶不撒手，“如果我对任何人都是这样，我的目标就不会觉得自己受到特殊待遇而防备我。”  
艾瑞克眯起眼睛，“你的目标？”  
“哦，我是说你。你就不会过分防备我。”查尔斯舔下嘴唇，克制自己不要立刻吞掉盘子里的炸鸡，他还不想因为同时吃饭和说话而被食物呛死。看在老天的份上，他还没有好好亲过艾瑞克呢。  
“我从没想要防备你，查尔斯。你是我最好的朋友，我们应该彼此信任！”  
“哦是吗？”查尔斯来回拧起可乐瓶盖，他觉得自己的多动症好像还没好，“我可听见你对别人说‘我没办法明白你’。”刚才的伤心和愤怒又回来了，“显然你对我也不是无话不说。”  
艾瑞克轻微转头，睁大眼睛，做了一系列标准的艾瑞克式伪装自己很镇定的动作。查尔斯的理智在冷笑说看啊他就是有事情瞒着你，情感在哭喊他需要一沓啤酒和纸巾。  
艾瑞克终于不再拨弄那个过塑的菜单，但依旧不肯看查尔斯的眼睛，“你的莫伊拉小姐说我应该离你们学校的学生远点。”  
“什么？”  
“她说我们和你们不一样，你们会去常春藤，而我们多半随便找个学校培养自己成为一个合格的失败者。她对每一个吉诺莎的学生都这样，她不喜欢我们。”  
查尔斯看着艾瑞克，震惊又愤怒，“你为什么不早告诉我？”  
“你很喜欢她。练车的时候你不停地重复她说过的话。”  
“因为她就是那样教我的，而且教的很好。如果我知道她对你说了什么，我不会在你面前提她的。”查尔斯想起他刚才还说莫伊拉“值得尊敬”，恶心地几乎吃不下东西。  
“这没什么大不了的，查尔斯。”艾瑞克居然还能笑得出来。  
“这关系大了，亲爱的。我不会让任何人这样说你，或者你的朋友。”查尔斯的声音太大了，旁边的食客对他摇头。  
“不，听我说，这些恶意都太廉价了。我他妈从不在乎，查尔斯。”艾瑞克身体前倾，试图让查尔斯冷静下来，他的声音变的很凶，“老实说，身处的环境不同，我们看到的东西很不一样，查尔斯。如果我在意这些白痴的话，他们早就吃到苦头了。我在乎的是你！”  
年轻的Alpha反问：“我？”  
要完全说出心事很难，艾瑞克向后缩了缩，“你要去牛津的事，你很可能不在乎我们的约定，甚至连告知我一声都不肯这件事，要比贵族学校女教员说的狗屎伤人多了。”  
Omega皱着眉毛，委屈又痛苦的眼神在那双深林般美丽的眼睛里跳动着，像一股让查尔斯奋不顾身的火焰。  
“我从来没打算要离开你，艾瑞克。”他隔着桌子拉住对方的手，把手上冰镇饮料的水汽蹭到对方手上，“我这辈子最最不想做的事就是离开你。我……”他又想笑，又想哭，“我决不会离开从十二岁起就幻想要娶回家的男孩的。”  
“什么？”艾瑞克修长的手指蹭着他的手腕，他眼中的痛苦渐渐变成怀疑，知道自己不是唯一一个暗恋党让他找回了信心。Alpha的手指在他手心里绕着圈，比平常多了几份亲昵，却更加自然。他终于能继续嘲笑对方了，“十二岁？那也太早了吧？”  
查尔斯露出一个得意的笑容，露出漂亮的牙齿，“怪谁呢？你发育的太快了。”  
艾瑞克在查尔斯越过桌子亲吻他时闭上眼睛，觉得虽然没有按照原计划把查尔斯活埋在布鲁克林，但和查尔斯热吻这个新计划比原计划好上百倍，所以也算不上失败。  
至于后来发现越野车因为违章停车被警察拖走，他们身无分文回不了家就是另外一回事了。

 

 

 

  
（作者的话：我说了查尔斯是可以刷脸的。就是这么壕！）  
*** ***  
纽约城某五星宾馆高级套房内。  
查尔斯听着浴室里的水声，吞了一下口水，然后又吞了一口。  
他拿过刚才侍应生送来的香槟，等不及艾瑞克出来，就给自己倒了一杯。他看着餐桌前精美的法餐，再次感谢泽维尔这个姓氏给他带来的便利，让他和艾瑞克不至于在纽约街头无家可归。  
这简直就是老天在给他机会！  
查尔斯喝光杯中酒，对着虚空深呼吸，努力不瞄向卧室那张大床。他用力勒紧浴袍，害怕它在不适宜的时间散开，还认真地闻了闻自己的呼吸，确定每个环节都没有不对的地方。  
天啊，他人生中的第一次！  
他和艾瑞克的第一次！  
查尔斯激动地原地转圈，猛然想起自己并没有什么实战经验，临时回忆杂志上的攻略，也觉得模模糊糊没什么重点。正心慌着，浴室的水声却停了，艾瑞克裹着浴袍走出来，前额的头发湿淋淋地垂下几缕很诱人的样子，那一刻查尔斯什么攻略都忘得一干二净，脑子里咆哮的全是本能。  
Omega站在走廊，见对方盯着自己也不说话，就指指他身上又指指自己身上，“情侣浴袍。”说完还觉得自己情商和幽默感兼具，能在这种紧张的时刻想出笑话来。  
查尔斯点头，“吃东西吗？”  
艾瑞克立刻摇头，说吃不下。  
“累吗？”  
艾瑞克想了想，略带迟疑地点头。  
“我们看会儿电视吧。”查尔斯机智地说，把人带进了卧室。  
艾瑞克看着空空的卧室墙，觉得对方找借口把人往床上引实在太复杂。他叹气，说：“不如我们直接睡吧。”  
查尔斯回头准备上床，结果被艾瑞克堵在床边。Omega盯着他，信息素混着浴液的味道萦绕在他周围，查尔斯觉得再这样光闻不动手，他就要流鼻血了，然后艾瑞克直截了当地说：“我还没到发情期。”  
“我知道。”他把手放在对方腰上，把人贴在身上，“但我还是想吻你。”  
他接吻的技术比中午时好了那么点，艾瑞克哼着抱住他的肩膀，查尔斯的手开始隔着浴袍在他腰后乱揉。艾瑞克吮住Alpha伸进来的舌头，让后者发出低沉的声音，开始扯恋人系着的腰带。  
两个人很快就光溜溜地滚到了床上。这时，缺乏经验的弊端很快就显现出来。艾瑞克被查尔斯吮的好痛，还在对方身下挣扎着乱扭，完全起不到镇定作用。  
Alpha伏在他身上，有些气喘，他脸上带着陶醉的微笑，眯起眼睛亲吻对方的唇，一点点撑开他的双腿，让自己他在腰下跪好，手还顺着臀线一点点向上摸。  
艾瑞克突然疯狂的扭动，无法克制的笑起来。  
“那里很痒！你为什么要摸那！”他甩开查尔斯放在他侧腰的手。  
查尔斯也跟着笑，手又放回原处，稍微加大力道揉了一把，“那这样呢？”他的声音又轻又沉，像是在陶醉在美景中。  
艾瑞克的胸膛上下起伏着，他皱眉感受了下，“好点了，但还是痒。”  
查尔斯的手从腰摸到他背后，低下身把他整个人都抱在怀里，“说真的，我有点紧张。”  
艾瑞克被查尔斯挤着，双腿大张只能放在对方腰上，Alpha坚硬的性器和他的勃起蹭在一起，被两人紧贴的身体裹住，任何轻微的动作都给彼此带来不同的快感。  
“你不是一个人，亲爱的。”艾瑞克在他的耳边坦白，滚烫的呼吸喷在他耳廓，对方身上的味道变得更加强烈，那股深厚的松香几乎让他喘不过气来。他忍不住挺腰磨蹭着恋人，“不打算继续了吗？”  
Alpha用力舔着他的脖子和肩膀，“我会标记你的，艾瑞克。等你发情的时候。”他声音恶狠狠地，却像是催情剂一样让艾瑞克浑身无力。  
屈服的Omega在Alpha身下伸展着，任他抚摸、探索。当查尔斯终于把自己挤进对方身体后，立刻被对方柔软又紧致的身体吸引了。  
“天啊，天啊！”他把头靠在艾瑞克仰起的颈部，“上帝啊！艾瑞克……我可以说脏话吗？”  
艾瑞克还因为对方卖力的顶弄喘不过气，他等了一会儿才能回答：“我想听。”  
然后查尔斯就控制不住了，艾瑞克从来不知道对方知道那么多下流话。那些字眼井喷般从查尔斯的嘴里冒出来，随着他越发有节奏的顶弄和偶尔的咆哮声，一起袭击着艾瑞克的神经，让他觉得越来越热，越来越空虚。  
“天啊，你好紧。艾瑞克，我一直幻想能像现在这样操你。”查尔斯握住他的腰，防止他被自己的动作推远，“你想过我这样对你吗，亲爱的？”他在Omega耳边说，“我摸着你，用我自己填满你而不是那些按摩棒。”  
艾瑞克用力抓住他的肩膀，因为他的话发出无意义的喊叫。  
“没有冷冰冰的抑制剂，你以后有我了，honey。我会在你想要的时候满足你，配合你，让你不再孤单入睡。”  
“查尔斯……”艾瑞克只能随着他的动作喊他的名字，在对方刮蹭到他敏感点时发出呻吟。  
年轻的爱侣很快在激烈的刺激下达到高潮，释放的那一刻，查尔斯咬住了艾瑞克的肩膀，在结消退前拼命说着表白的话。  
艾瑞克还沉浸在高潮后的宁静里，在非发情期被结塞满并没有想象中那么舒服，但查尔斯的爱抚弥补了这个缺点。  
“这和查理一点都不一样。”他傻乎乎地感叹。  
“恩？”查尔斯还在舔他在对方肩上留下的牙印，等了一会儿才警惕地问：“谁是查理？”  
“我的按摩棒。”艾瑞克老实回答。  
“你给它起了名字？”查尔斯嫉妒起了按摩棒。  
“查理，查尔斯的简称。”艾瑞克用腿勾紧对方的腰，邀请他进入又一轮的热吻。  
查尔斯搂着爱人的肩膀，发出满足的哼声。从小到大，他已经在艾瑞克身上留下足够多的牙印，证明这个Omega是他的，以后无论谁敢来抢，都会败在他手里。属于Alpha的占有欲在他胸腔里膨胀着，在他和艾瑞克相拥入眠后变为一连串美好的梦，让他露出满足的微笑。

 

 

*** ***  
回家的路上，泽维尔家轿车内。  
“你确定要和我回家吗？”艾瑞克动了动肩膀，半担忧半挑衅的说。他身旁的Alpha正在抚摸他留在Omega肩膀上的咬痕，摸得简直入迷了。艾瑞克又说了一遍，他才听到。  
“当然，我不能让你一个人回家。你亲爱的爸爸一定有一肚子火要发，我们要共同面对。”  
艾瑞克思考着怎样把“我爸不会对我怎样，但我爸会打死你”这种残酷现实委婉地表达出来，于是只好撒谎：“他不会生气的，他喜欢你。”  
查尔斯摇头，“我不要和你分开。”说着他朝艾瑞克凑过去，肩膀紧紧贴在一起，“我想你立刻就搬来和我住。”  
艾瑞克朝他示意，这车里还有第三个人，叫做司机。  
“去他的。你今晚就过来和我住。”查尔斯霸道地说。  
“好，”艾瑞克耸肩，“如果我爸爸同意的话。”  
“他会的，至少你和你妈妈还是站在我这边的。”Alpha非常有把握的说。  
但他只有把握到兰瑟先生从厨房抽出拆骨刀。  
“你这个臭小子！过来我要好好教训你！”兰瑟先生气势汹汹。  
查尔斯在院子里跳脚，“我们是真心相爱的，你不能做阻挡恋人在一起的顽固父亲！”  
“我就让你看看什么叫顽固！”兰瑟先生拎着刀冲出房子，艾瑞克深知爸爸爱做戏的毛病，都没费心拦他。倒是兰瑟太太看不下去了，一推院门把查尔斯推了出去，挡在了丈夫和查尔斯面前。  
两个Alpha都愤怒地喘着气，兰瑟太太在中间就像什么都没发生一样。  
“好了，查尔斯以后可以继续来找艾瑞克，艾瑞克也不会立刻就搬出自己家。”她平静地说。  
这样的决定满足不了他们，两个Alpha抗议地大喊。  
“你们都给我冷静点！”伊蒂朝两边抬起手示意他们安静，“领土意识那么强，难道我们还住在山洞里吗！雅各布，我们已经讨论无数次了，查尔斯是一个善良、可靠的Alpha，对是便宜他了，但这是目前最好的选择。还有，查尔斯，你们还没有真正结合，艾瑞克不会和你住到城堡里去的，也别再给我指他肩膀上的牙印，那不算数而且我也不想知道。”  
艾瑞克趴在窗户旁看的有滋有味，Omega教训Alpha的场景总让他热血沸腾。  
“还有你，艾瑞克！”伊蒂叉着腰瞪着窗边的儿子，后者露出他最乖巧的表情，试图逃避被责骂的可能。  
唉，我唯一的宝贝就要离开我去独自生活了。伊蒂在心里叹气，心软地说：“去洗碗。”  
艾瑞克点头，慢慢转身，带着胜利的笑容挪去了厨房。  
晚上，查尔斯给他发短信。就一句话：把窗户打开。  
什么？他回复。  
我在你窗下，让我进去。  
艾瑞克有点不相信自己的眼睛，他又读了一遍。然后窗边传来被小石子击打的声音。  
他推开窗，从二楼卧室向下望，看到查尔斯穿着黑色运动服站在他家后院望着他。  
“天啊，你怎么进来的？”他压低声音说。  
“让我上去，亲爱的。”查尔斯显然没听见他的话。  
“谁也别想上去。”兰瑟先生挎着特意从枪械商店买的枪从房子的阴影里走出来，他冷酷地说：“回家去，小子。”  
“想都别想！”被爱迷昏的Alpha坚定地说。  
“爸爸，把枪放下！”艾瑞克大喊。  
“你伤害我，艾瑞克会伤心的。”查尔斯还在挑衅。  
“查尔斯，回家去！我们明天再见！”艾瑞克开始头疼了。  
兰瑟先生咆哮：“艾瑞克最听我的话，那是我的好男孩。”  
他们就这样僵持着，直到伊蒂愤怒地把两个Alpha骂醒，赶回各自家门才罢休。  
恋爱中的Omega坐在地板上，焦躁地断定未来的日子一定很烦。不过好在他们很快就要去大学住了，或许让兰瑟先生和查尔斯分开就会好了。他们小时候，查尔斯可是深得雅各布欢心，艾瑞克还因此嫉妒过他。  
再想想现在，时间是多么恶趣味的存在啊。  
艾瑞克打着哈欠爬上床，就像之前每一个夜晚一样，回复完查尔斯的晚安短信再慢慢进入梦乡。完全没有想到，他们在大学就迫不及待地结婚，又因为过早的夫夫生活被学校Omega权益保护协会视为阻碍Omega自由解放的恶势力，查尔斯对此毫不在意（“我有帅气的Omega爱我，咬我啊！”），而艾瑞克偶尔会和他们在校园里对骂，激动时互丢笔记本也是有的。  
但无论如何，他们一直都很幸福，让别人嫉妒到吐血的那种。

  
——END——


	3. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养孩子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好的养孩子番外，三只娃。双胞胎8岁，wanda是A，Pietro是O；Onslaught 5岁，Omega。以及Onslaught就是漫画里那个教授和万磁王脑交出来的家伙。

*** ***

休旅车停在了路边，副驾驶的车窗摇下半扇，车里孩子的吵闹声和大人抬高的声音飘出来，混在夏日黄昏的空气里飞过黑色的铁艺围栏，散在Xavier庄园的草地上。

“约法三章——Pietro放下你弟弟的玩具，不然你们谁也别玩了。”Erik从副驾驶转回身，伸长胳膊抓住八岁银发男孩手里的充气锤。男孩大叫着“不”，把充气锤丢向后面，被后座更小一点的男孩接住。

“嗨，Logan。我们提前到了，”Charles在驾驶座打电话，帮他的Omega把安全带解开，让对方能更自由地转身，威胁他们的孩子注意举止，“三个小家伙都迫不及待，当天就把所有的玩具打包好，Onslaught不出门就不肯吃饭。所以我们立刻就出发了。”他的声音越来越高，好盖过家人吵闹的声音。

“看，大本营！”Pietro绑着安全带也跳得很高，“Onslaught，那是Daddy长大的地方。”

五岁浅棕色头发的男孩趴在窗户上，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着城堡，“酷！我也想在这长大！”

“我们可以经常回来过暑假，泳池到底修好没有？”Wanda大声问。

“好了，都下车！”Erik被他们叫的头痛，第一个开门冲了出去。三个孩子紧随其后，Wanda带着太阳眼镜左右张望，Pietro从弟弟手里抢回充气锤，被Onslaught追着向前跑。Erik一把捞起最小的孩子抱坐在胳膊里，教训他的儿子们：“都给我老实点！”

熟知Papa管教方式的Pietro毫不害怕，对被Erik抱在怀里禁足的弟弟做鬼脸，又一路挥舞着玩具冲向刚敞开的庄园大门。

车里的Charles对站在路中间的儿子按喇叭，“交通规则，Pietro！你想和我聊聊吗？”他探出车窗说，声音刚刚好让大儿子听到。

Pietro立刻跑到了路边，“我会听话的，Daddy。”说着还把玩具护在身后，仿佛Charles会隔空把它收走。

“很好。”Charles满意地把车开进院子，路过Logan时轻快地按喇叭当作招呼。

叼着雪茄的粗犷男人对他挥手，另一只手抓住Pietro的后衣领，“小子，你今年会被我盯的死死的。”

银发男孩抱着充气锤作无辜状，“Onslaught比我淘气多了。Daddy偷偷告诉我，说他发起疯来和Papa小时候一模一样。”

Logan看着他，把雪茄缓慢挪到另一个嘴角咬住。

Pietro还在实践着学校学来的小把戏，他用锤子指着门外走来的三人，“那个在Papa怀里的就是，Onslaught——Xavier家的恶霸。”

一个缩小版Charles穿着白色圆领短袖和牛仔短裤、运动鞋，坐在Erik胳膊上，手抱着Erik的脖子慢慢朝Logan逼近。

“下午好，Logan。”Erik说。

“下午好，Logan叔叔。”Wanda抬头对他打招呼，红头发在夕阳下泛着光泽。

“下午好，Logan。”Onslaught学着Erik的语气说，缩小版Charles的脸上露出和Erik一样的神情。

Logan想说两句调侃的话，比如“看这眼睛啊，真是Xavier家的孩子”或者“把你老公变小了吗Erik”，但他还没组织好语言，缩小版Charles就低头抢走了Pietro高举的充气锤，呲牙咧嘴地说：“我的！”

“男孩们！”Wanda发出忍无可忍的哀号声。

Pietro用与年龄不符的高深表情望向Logan，那个欲诉还休的眼神看的他后背发凉。

“男孩们！”Onslaught又学着Wanda的口气重复了一遍，严肃的表情在遇到Erik露出的微笑时软化成了害羞的笑。

Logan感觉Pietro偷偷拽他衣角，对他做口型说“可怕的Onslaught”。他盯着缩在Erik脖子里乐成一团的小男孩，觉得他除了是个“Erik的小崽子”以外没有什么值得特别警惕的地方。

无论如何，今年夏天捍卫庄园安宁和草坪平整度的工作变得更难了。但Logan可不会退缩。

 

 

*** ***  
Onslaught用力推开城堡的门，阳光随着吱嘎声挤进昏暗的大厅，将空气中浮动的灰尘和淡淡的花香味唤醒，小男孩的影子被午后阳光拉长投射在深色地板上，很快那个细长影子旁又多了更长的影子。

“酷！”Onslaught说。

“绝对的！”Pietro干脆地说，飞快地抢过弟弟手里的玩具冲上楼梯，“玩伏击战的绝佳地方！耶嘿！”

“恶！这是你们的家，男孩们。别像游客一样。”Wanda嫌弃地撇嘴，摇晃着走了进去，踏上双侧展开的楼梯，从Pietro反方向的楼梯上楼。

“还是很酷！”Onslaught站在原地继续兴奋，然后他的双手被大人牵了起来。

“我不相信她不在家。”Erik警惕地看着左右长廊。

“她昨天还在爱琴海的游轮上向我问好。”

“这是21世纪，”Erik飞快地说，被捂住耳朵的Onslaught好奇地仰望着他，看他的嘴一张一合，听不见他说的“你妈妈是个为了一株郁金香动用直升飞机的神经质。别装作被打击了，你也知道你妈妈有点……那个。”

Charles朝爱人挑眉，“我以为你们相处的很好。虚伪的笑容，嫌弃的拥抱，几乎完美，我还有点嫉妒来着。”

Erik忍俊不禁，“闭嘴，我才不喜欢你妈妈，Charles。”

“如果你没在我们结婚前和她大吵一架，我会相信的。”

“你不打算让它过去了是吧？”

Onslaught耳朵上又多了一双手，Charles握住伴侣的手和他一起微笑，“给我个吻我就考虑一下。”他说着朝对方倾身，就在两人几乎吻上的时候，一个女高音从楼上传来：“还是这样！不知检点！”

Onslaught的耳朵立刻被捂得更紧，只能看见走廊上那个穿着晚宴裙的女人缓步走下楼梯，闪亮的高跟鞋又尖又细，踏在地毯上的每一步都分量十足。

“我还以为Charles会在Onslaught出生后醒悟你们究竟有多不般配，看看你，在剑桥待的那几年完全没用，还是那么美国。”

“完全没有新意。”Charles小声嘟囔。

Erik努力不笑出来，“是啊，Sharon。”他学着对方的口气，“真是太久不见，还以为你会在爱琴海晒日光过多中毒入院，真遗憾。”

“是呀，还要在这里看到你们，太遗憾了。”她在大厅中央停住，即使一动不动仍充满戏剧效果。“到我这来，让我看看你变胖了没有，孩子。”

方才冲上楼的双胞胎又溜回楼梯，一左一右从扶手间隙里向下望，看着Papa走向奶奶Sharon，两个人紧紧拥抱在一起，力度惊人地像是因为极度思念或者真心想勒死对方。

Pietro实在忍不住，“他们两个每次都要这样吗？”

“等下，这个才是最尴尬的。Daddy和Grandma。”Wanda朝下指了指，看着他们的Daddy快步走向Sharon，扶住她的肩膀在对方脸颊两侧轻吻，“好久不见，母亲。”

“好久不见，儿子。”

双胞胎面面相觑：“真搞不懂谁才是亲生的。”

鉴于Sharon对小孙子的喜爱，他们直到下午茶之后才有时间在城堡里溜达。

“这是Pietro的房间。”

“我的房间！”银发男孩蹦着推开房门，指着角落里胡乱堆放的玩具山说：“这些玩具要经过我的同意才能玩。”

“恶。”Wanda和Onslaught一起发声，后者还愤怒地朝他吐舌头。

“这是Wanda的房间。”

“sorry，姑娘的房间不准参观。”Wanda无聊地吹口香糖泡泡。

“你的房间——”

还没等Erik说完，Onslaught就拖着他的蓝色行李箱冲了进去。一秒后，他冲出来兴奋地喊：“比家里的房间哒好多！！”

“好吧。下一个房间是——”

“Lucy的房间。”Charles一本正经地抢话。

“什么？”Wanda说。

“Lucy是谁？”Pietro问

Onslaught困惑地重复。

Erik叹了口气，对着他的爱人说：“Charles，没有Lucy。”

“OK。”Alpha握住小儿子的说向前走，“这里是Joe的婴儿房。”

“没有Joe。”Erik紧跟在爱人的身后，警告他的Alpha不要胡说。

“这是Karen的房间，活泼的小姑娘。”

“没有Karen。”

“那这是Chris的房间，善良的小男孩。”

“没有Chris！”Erik要开始咆哮了。

Charles继续拉着他的小儿子向前走，“好吧，随便你，这条走廊还很长呢，亲爱的。”

“没有第四个了，没有。”

“会有的，要把这些房间都填满。”

连远远跟在后面的双胞胎都能感受到Papa的愤怒。

“亏我还以为下午茶时听Papa和Grandma互讽就已经是极限了。”Pietro小声对Wanda说。

Wanda从小包里翻出西瓜味口香糖塞进双胞胎弟弟嘴里，“这栋房子就是有把人逼疯的潜质。”

两个人嚼着口香糖，一起说：“难怪爸爸坚决不回来住！换我们也不要回来住！”

“好长长的走廊呀！”Onslaught在空荡的走廊兴奋地跑起来。

 

 

**

Jacob趁Edie在厨房忙碌的功夫在院子里点燃一根香烟，深吸一口后满足地坐在铁制秋千上。丝状的烟雾在橙红色的夕阳下旋转纠缠，又渐渐消散在秋千周围的向日葵中。这和以往的每一个傍晚都一样，像天鹅绒一样柔软的橙红色云彩铺满远处的天空，他的向日葵、绿草和花园旁整齐摆放的Edie的盆栽雏菊，晃动起来会吱呀响的铁艺秋千，秋千座位上光滑的木板……他当年拿来吓唬Charles的棒球棍还杵在院子边上，而如今他已经是三个小鬼头的爷爷了。哦这提醒他要重新给秋千顶部的固定装置加润滑，以免那些小家伙把它蹂躏坏了。七八岁的小孩子们就像三个月大的拉布拉多一样，精力旺盛，还不听话，Erik小时候就很淘气，如果不让他把花园里的每个蒲公英都吹飞，他就会把你心爱的茉莉都揪下来，还理直气壮地和你讲公平正义，就好像如果有哪只蒲公英晚飞走就影响了蒲公英族内团结一样。

Jacob把烟灰掸在铝制罐头盒里，突然想到Erik大一暑假回家的日子。他还是坐在今天这个位置，在大清早上看他可爱的Erik和Xavier家那个小Alpha在院门外难分难舍，恨不得长在对方身上。而现在，如果他没看错的话，从远处飞奔过来的那个就是——

“爷爷爷爷爷！”银发小男孩一路叫喊着，双手挡在胸前用力撞开院内木门，跳过台阶朝他飞奔而来。

“Pietro，我的小男孩！”Jacob把孙子捞上秋千，喜爱的看着他，和Erik一样莽撞的Omega，坐在秋千上用力摇晃双腿的样子笨拙又有趣。

“不对，我要藏起来！”他说着又从秋千上蹭下去，一边跑着一边提了提滑下去的裤子，在推门声再次响起之前嗖地钻进向日葵丛深处。

在院门口不停喘气的小男孩和Charles几乎一模一样，只比Jocob的膝盖高上那么一点儿。他明显跑晕了但又因为想捉到人而坚持着，脸上红晕明显，一双湛蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮。

谁能想到这样的长相居然是Alpha啊。Jacob无聊地腹诽，看着他的小孙子挠挠头发，有点害羞地朝他问好，一双眼睛还滴溜溜地四处望，试图找到他兄弟躲在哪。

“我下次要买牵引绳，我一定要买！”Erik低吼着进了院门。

Charles牵着Wanda跟在他后面进来，“是的，亲爱的。你一定会买的。”

“我这次是认真的！”Erik双手叉腰，用力宣誓。

“恩，当然。这样你带他们去狗狗公园遛起来会更方便，其他小狗也不会因为Pietro和Onslaught没拴狗绳而欺负他们。”他揽住Omega的细腰，一边说一边吻对方脸颊。

“去你的！”Erik忍俊不禁，张开双臂拥抱自己的父亲，“我们回来了，爸爸。”

Onslaught这时候从他腿边冲过去，钻进晃动不停的向日葵花丛，拖住了Pietro的腿，“我找到你了！找到你啦！”

“嘘——给你吃，不要吵。”Pietro把沾着土的葵花籽塞在弟弟手里，“被papa捉住我们就惨了。”

“要想不被捉住就得更努力才行。”Charles蹲在花丛外朝里说，拍了拍脚边的石板路，“都出来，你们两个。”

“哦。”Pietro乖乖地听话出去了。Onslaught一个人在里面生闷气。

“出来，Onslaught。”Charles听起来很严肃了。然而和他一模一样的小儿子仍蹲在花丛里瞪着他，手里抓着脏兮兮的葵花籽也没有要吃的打算。

“你出来，我就带你去找papa？”

“好。”里面的声音传来，然后慢悠悠地一个小肉团爬了出来，被Charles搂着肩膀按在自己腿上，“我可不是你们的papa，小家伙。下次不听话，就得和我谈谈了。”

“我要Papa！”小家伙委屈的反抗，盯着空荡荡的秋千，发现家人都回屋子里去了。

“嘘——”Charles努力让他安静下来，对着和自己一样的脸狠下心来，“我不是要和你抢Papa——”

“Papa是我的。”Onslaught立刻宣布。

Charles得很认真控制自己，才能保证对伴侣的占有欲不显现出来，“是是，Papa和我都是你的。”

Onslaught很嫌弃的，“我要Papa。”

Charles第一百次想到要和Erik讨论下Onslaught不正常的恋父情节了。就在他思考要不要真的拿出做父亲的气势吓唬他一下时，Edie站在院子里喊道：“你们父子俩在那儿干吗？来吃开胃点心了。有你最喜欢的奶油饼干哦，Onslaught。”

“我要奶油饼干。我的。”Onslaught从Daddy腿上滑下来，看了看手里攥着的脏葵花籽，想了想还是仔细地揣在口袋里，把手上的泥抹在牛仔短裤上，一边朝屋里走还一边忿忿地抹了抹鼻子。

Charles头痛地跟在儿子身后，听他一路小声嘟囔着没意义的话，进了屋门被Erik捉住洗手洗脸换衣服。

“什么都要留住藏起来，和你小时候像极了。”Edie站在他身边，乐滋滋的说。

已经做父亲的人看着小儿子被他的爱人搂住，用湿巾仔细擦脸，小家伙一脸不情愿但还是紧紧揪着Erik的衣服，嘴巴一会咧开一会瘪下去，当一切收拾好后又撒娇去亲Erik的脸。

“是啊，从小就知道追着Erik跑。”他假装抱怨，却难掩心底涌上的满足。Edie对他露出那种温柔又慈祥的笑容，让他觉得自己又回到了八岁那年，小心又好奇的走进这栋房子，被它和住着的人迷住，直到现在还神魂颠倒。

饭后，Wanda从厨房端了两个盘子过来，给他们一人一份，“快吃吧，不然Pietro要拿它们染指甲。”

“染指甲？”Charles盯着盘子里的布丁，不太确定自己是否想知道答案。

“别问我，我也不懂。双胞胎的心灵感应在这里不灵。不灵。”Wanda用力翻了个白眼，把勺子放在他们的盘子上，“总之，食用愉快。”说完就走开了。

Charles无力地靠在壁炉旁，盯着Wanda短的可怕的裙子，“他们已经进入青春期了吗？我已经搞不懂他们了。”

Edie笑着安慰他：“放心，孩子。你会懂他们的。”

“懂他们？”Erik终于把孩子都塞给了Jacob，解脱般的飘过来，一口吞掉Charles勺子里的布丁，“我们会努力的。”

“虽然胜算并不大。”Charles补充道。

Erik瞥了他一眼，眼神看起来像是谴责。

“怎么啦？”被谴责的人不满的说。

“你闻起来像醋。”Erik说着还靠近闻了闻。

Charles给了他一个“拜托！”的表情，在对方凑过来讨第二口时把勺子拿远。

“现在谁像小孩？”Erik咧嘴，凭着身高优势把对方伸远的勺子拉回来，塞在嘴里。

Charles拿着勺子向外动了动，Erik咬着勺柄摇着头，嗯嗯啊啊的表示拒绝归还，作为保护者的Alpha扭头就向Edie告状：“看看他啊，妈妈。你觉得Pietro和他比起来谁更疯一点？”

三个人忍不住都大笑起来，很快就被沙发上的Jacob勒令安静，“小家伙睡着了！”他低声说道。Erik靠在Charles耳边说“谢天谢地”，然后走去父亲那儿把小儿子抱起来，Onslaught在Papa怀里扭着翻了个身，双手自然地搂住Erik的脖子，把脸靠在他脖颈处。

“黏人的小家伙。”Jacob低沉的声音难掩喜爱，屋内暖黄色的灯光落在他身上，把双鬓的白发染成温柔的蜜色。

Erik忍不住说：“爱你，爸爸。”

“当然了，我的小Erik，还有我心爱的小家伙。”他说着站起来，用宽大的手掌抚摸Erik和Onslaught的头发，然后嘟囔着要去喝一瓶冰镇啤酒开胃，还警告Erik不要告诉Edie。

“一个倒下了，另外那两个呢？”Charles很严肃的说，模仿电视里的FBI警探。

厨房里传来Jacob的声音：“嘿，你们两个！浪费食物是可耻的！”

然后双胞胎大笑着从厨房冲出来，脸上手上都是深色的布丁。

“现在流行美黑，Papa。”Wanda还试图做出解释，Pietro就只是用沾着巧克力布丁的手比着摇滚手势，嘴里哼着“PietroRules！”。

把Onslaught安置好的Erik从楼上走下来，看到脏兮兮的双胞胎立刻洁癖症发作，将两个人哄进浴室洗了。不一会儿，他又从浴室里出来，半个衬衣都湿透了，挽着袖子喊Charles过去“制服这两个小不点儿”。

Edie接住Charles递过来的盘子，看着他们两个挽袖子、对暗号，进浴室前还交换一个吻，就好像打开浴室门就要走向战场似的。

这让她想起八年前，双胞胎在伦敦出生不久的时候——

Erik惊恐地看着浴盆里的两个婴儿，只是努力地挽着袖子。

她拿着干净地浴巾站在浴室门口，“你到底在干吗，Erik？”

“我不知道！”年轻的爸爸惊恐地看向自己的母亲，“他们那么小，怎么——要怎样——”他一边说一边在孩子上方挥舞双手，“我没有经验，我不知道怎么做。Charles在哪？”他最后求救道。

“看在上帝的份上，那是你的孩子！你要学会自己照顾他们！”

Erik皱着脸，“我是个男孩，妈妈！”

“你是个Omega，男孩！”

Erik整张脸都皱在一起，对着自己的孩子们忏悔：“老天，我不应该把他们生下来的。”

Edie忍无可忍，她踢了心爱的儿子一脚，“或许我也不应该把你生下来！是你坚持要在大学把他们生下来的，你当初说了什么，Erik？”

“我和Charles会照顾他们的。技术上讲，我指的是Charles会照顾好他们的。”Erik的话逐渐被母亲瞪没音了，“抱歉，有点紧张。”他转回头重新看向他的双胞胎，现在的他们已经不像刚出生时那样皱巴巴的了，但他们还是那么脆弱，无辜地看着他，就好像他是他们的全部。

“哦该死。”Erik忍不住嘟囔，“我恨Omega荷尔蒙！”他努力眨掉眼底的水分，终于弯下腰，鼓起勇气抱起了他赤裸的孩子，用柔软的襁褓包裹住他们。

“嘿，宝贝。你忘记纸尿裤了。”匆匆冲进浴室的Charles慌张的说，还因为采购归来而气喘吁吁。

Edie靠在门边，看着她的儿子们紧张地忙活着襁褓、婴儿和纸尿裤，表情像是在对付什么宇宙级重大实验。

“不要着急，我说了我会照顾好他们的。”Charles从自己孩子和纸尿裤里抬起头，给了自己年轻配偶一个吻，“你看，这样不就好了吗？”他说着托起手里的婴儿，孩子屁股上的尿不湿因为重力作用向下滑了半截。

Erik忽视了Alpha脸上的尴尬，充满爱意的给了对方一个吻，“把Wanda放下来，你会把她弄死的。”

“天啊。”Charles惊恐地把孩子放回临时加宽的洗漱台上，“真对不起，宝贝。”他对自己的女儿说。

“没关系。”Erik习惯性接话，反应过来后又“哦”了一声。而Charles已经被乱动的女儿吸引了全部注意力，努力思考着何种力度才能既穿好纸尿裤又不至于勒到婴儿。

“这回应该没问题了。”Erik已经成功将Pietro塞进襁褓里，至少看起来能蒙混过关。

“我这边应该也差不多了。”Charles擦掉额头的汗，和Erik一人一个宝宝，战战兢兢地转过身给Edie检视。

还不等Edie说什么，双胞胎就扭动着大哭起来。两个新家长立刻没了主意：

“发生了什么？”

“我们少做了什么吗？”

“婴儿粉！我们没有擦婴儿粉对不对？”Charles用力闻了闻Wanda，“我没有闻到婴儿粉。”

“因为他们是无香的。”Erik慌张地说，“纯天然，无添加之类的鬼话，那个红头发的女导购，该死的我就知道红头发的不可信！”

“嘿！我们的女儿也是红头发！”Charles防备的说，“你不能这样说她！”

“Wanda是个例外！接着想我们少做了什么？”Erik已经要跳脚了，他看见自己的妈妈走了进来，然后双胞胎立刻就安静了下来。

“搞什么鬼！”新任Omega爸爸震惊地说。

“奶嘴，孩子们！”Edie瞪着她的两个儿子，就像他们两个九岁时在雪地里滚的满身是雪刚回家时那样，“永远不能忘记奶嘴。”

双胞胎在父亲的怀里满意地裹着奶嘴，发出嘟嘟的声音仿佛在赞同他们的奶奶。

而现在，当浴室门打开后，巨大的水流从门内冲出来，双胞胎和年轻夫夫的尖叫声、大笑声混合到一起时，她想说他们还是不太会养孩子，像成熟的父母那样养孩子。但那又怎么样呢？听听这幸福的笑声，连她都要忍不住笑起来了，不过在那之前，她需要去看看Onslaught是否被吵醒，以及Jacob到底偷喝了几瓶冰镇啤酒。

她笑着走上楼梯，几乎是骄傲的。

 

—END—


End file.
